


Morning Pancakes and Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya the Pervert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Pancakes and Sunshine

Aomine Daiki was a man whose sexual urges knew no end. Every single one of his Mai-chan photobooks can testify for how much he stared at the pages as he jerked off until the sun rose two days later during summer break, and if he had cared to keep an accounts book it would be evident how many times he had bought condoms and bottles of lube every time he went to a certain someone's home. And this certain someone, named Kuroko Tetsuya, can definitely testify how many times he's had dreams of cutting off that gloriously healthy penis of his just so he can finally have one week where he doesn't need to twitch in pain every time he sat down. (Of course, in those same dreams, the penis would have a life of its own and continue assaulting him while Aomine himself grows a new one... Really, sex day and night seven days a week(just barely an exaggeration) was taking a toll on his mental health.)

It never occurs to even dear Tetsu what Daiki's reason for obsessive mating was until half a year after they officially start dating. Unfortunately it is only 6 months because Daiki could not understand what it meant when Tetsu declared his love for him one year ago... But Tetsu already suspected that Daiki probably didn't have a single brain cell in that head of his, and was no more disappointed than he usually is.

 

"Tetsu, come sit here," Daiki pats the space between his legs on the sofa he was lying down on. Tetsu gave him a quizzical look that he did not catch.

"Are you asking me for a blowjob?"

"What? No, just sit next to me here." Daiki stared down at his game console and frowned at what had happened there. And Tetsuya, left to figure out what Daiki was trying to imply, awkwardly sat down in the space between his legs, hugging his own knees because he was unsure what else to do with them.

"Don't be so stiff, Tetsu, and lie down here," Daiki pulled Tetsu's head down towards his stomach.

"Next... to your penis?" Indeed, Tetsu's head landed right next to this sensitive place. Daiki didn't seem to have heard the comment, though, too concentrated on the problem he came across on his game.

"Hmm..." Tetsu stared down at it and pondered. Did it look erect? Did Daiki want him to make it erect? Why else would he want to put his lover's head next to his penis? So he pulled down the front part of the sweatpants and licked the underwear area where it would be most sensitive.

"Woah! Tetsu, stop that!"

Tetsu was sucking at the tip through the silky fabric when Daiki hastily pushed him away. Was he not good enough with fellatio? Didn't he ask for it? He never complained before, so he can't be THAT bad at it, right? Or was that not right?

"Just read your book there, okay?" He went back to his game, and Tetsu, disturbed and put off by the fact that Daiki expects him to lie down next to a half erect penis and read a book, punched him before leaving to wash his mouth with soap.

 

"Tetsu, wanna sleep over tonight?"

Daiki glanced up from his game to see Tetsu eyeing him suspiciously, but doesn't understand the reason behind it.

"Why tonight?"

"Because I feel like it?" Daiki shrugs. What was this, Tetsu wondered to himself. Wasn't Aomine Daiki the kind of person who would just fuck him if he felt like it? Why hold it off until night time... Unless he's planning something more brutal and slow than passionate spur-of-the-moment sex? Tetsu shuddered at the thought. Even the quick ones took a huge toll on him. He didn't want to know how many times he'd faint if it was a longer sex session... Even though he doubted Daiki would have the patience to hold up.

Evening came only too quickly for Tetsu, who made sure he secretly applied some lotion on his behind so that the skin won't stretch and rip. He's the only one who knows just how big Daiki can get, and it hurts no matter how many times they do it. Daiki once muttered to him (in between quick senseless thrusts) that once his hole knows the shape of his dick, it will stop hurting... And that day they had done it three times more than the usual seven rounds. That was the day Tetsu fell ill with a fever "of unknown causes".

They pulled out the futons on the floor together (Daiki always sleeps on the floor when Tetsu comes over, because of all the things they do on the bed that make it unsuitable by the time they're done) and spent some time playing games together before Daiki decided it was time to sleep. Here it comes, Tetsu thought to himself as he mentally prepared for the groping and the pain that would follow.

"Tetsu, come sleep here." Daiki lifted his blanket up, and Tetsu nervously climbed in, taking position and leaning his back onto Daiki's front. He put his arms around Tetsu's shoulders, and then... Nothing. He wasn't groping his butt, or fondling his nipples, or rubbing his erection against his thigh. Was he trying to make him anticipate it? Was this the kind of "slow" he was going for? How does THE Aomine Daiki hold his cool like this when he's not even teasing him? Unless... Was this him wanting Tetsu to take the lead? Well, no way. He was not making a mistake like that afternoon again.

"Daiki, don't touch me when I sleep."

Tetsu really just wants to be able to sleep with Daiki, like really just sleep, but... He suspected that it wouldn't happen as long as his sperm factory remains active.

"Hahaha, How can I not touch you when I sleep?" Daiki lifted his arms away, but they were hovering close enough that Tetsu can feel the heat from his body. Was he getting heated up already?

"Fine. Then Tetsu, YOU touch me instead." Daiki pulled his hands away as he lied down on his back. Seriously, this man and his sex drive... Tetsu sighed as he got up and straddled Daiki, slowly moving his hips to give one big rub before he got really started.

"Woah, Tetsu, are you horny right now? I thought you were just gonna sleep today."

Daiki was lucky that the lights were off at that moment because the look of anger that Tetsu almost never has on his face was so red and so boiling hot in fury that he could have burned a country down with it. He wordlessly got off and pulled his own futon as far away as he can before he got into it, turning his back on Daiki. Since when did Daiki not have sexual intentions in every single word he says? Tetsu didn't understand what was wrong. Was he turning into a sex demon due to all the training Daiki's been forcing him through? Well, yeah, logically speaking, anyone who has seven sex rounds every day for seven days a week(just barely an exaggeration) would probably expect that the next thing their partner wants is still sex. So today was the one rare day Daiki decided he was resting from sex. Well, that was fine with Tetsu. His ass was burning with pain every day, and it was nice to actually sleep on time for once. What he couldn't forgive was how Daiki had used this method to humiliate him and turn him into someone that looks like he wants sex day and night. No fucking way, Tetsu told himself. He was not giving Daiki any more sex until he begged for it.

 

Daiki, not knowing what he had done wrong, followed Tetsu around all morning, getting nothing but curt replies and the cold shoulder until Daiki convinces him to at least help him with his summer homework a little bit. Of course that had to work because Tetsu of all people knew that Daiki needs serious help when it came to even starting his homework, and to ask for help on it might as well be a miracle all on its own.

It wasn't until about an hour into tutoring that the finishing blow to Tetsu's temper came. Daiki was already starting to sag in his seat, watching Tetsu explain the different formulas for... Was this algebra or chemistry they were studying right now? Tetsu can see the look of boredom, and decided he wasn't going to continue if he wasn't being listened to, and pushed the book away.

"Maybe we should stop today so that you can study to remember what i've taught you so far, Daiki."

"Hm? Hm... We'll take a break then," He smiled as he stretched. Tetsu sighed and stretched a little too. He had talked a whole lot more than usual, and it was tiring on his throat.

"Hey, Tetsu," Daiki leaned forward, and Tetsu backed away, because all the signs were there that he was leaning in for a kiss, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed the game console that was behind him on the bed, and Tetsu blushed slightly, hating the fact that he was the only one thinking it. He was embarrassed at how much he had been wishing it really was a kiss... Daiki's kisses were always so gentle and warm, he never seemed to get enough of it, but it was always a package with intercourse... and it was only _after_  sex that his favorite kinds of kisses were given, the ones that made him feel like morning pancakes and sunshine.

"Do you know how to solve this part of the game? I've been stuck on this since yesterday, and it's killing me."

Who would have thought Daiki actually plays puzzle games? But he had it on, and he really was on a puzzle that Tetsu took a while to understand. Why his intelligence never grew despite playing these games with enthusiasm, Tetsu never figured out. Daiki continued to explain the rules of the game and all the things he tried for that particular puzzle, casually placing his hands on the back of Tetsu's neck, idly stroking it as he continued explaining. Tetsu told himself that this was Daiki just ignorantly leading him on again, and decided he wasn't going to fall for it again. He concentrated on the game instead, and after a few minutes, he managed to get it done.

"Here you go," Tetsu handed over the game to Daiki, who still had his hands on Tetsu's neck, "So are we going to resume studying any time soon? Or should I-"

He leaned forward again, but Tetsu, having been embarrassed once, held his ground only to find out that this time Daiki really did lean in for a kiss. It was a kiss he had been secretly craving for since yesterday, but it was short lived when Daiki murmured into his lips, "Your skin is so hot, Tetsu."

He pushed Daiki away and scooted back, covering his neck as though that will do anything to hide the angry pink glow on his cheeks. Daiki chuckled as he tried to pull Tetsu back into his arms.

"Come on, Tetsu, it's break time, isn't it?"

Tetsu remembered what he had told himself the night before, and decided now was as good a time as ever to start.

"Then beg for it, Daiki," he said, but even Tetsu himself heard his voice slightly shake and felt his eyes slightly waver as he said it. Daiki laughed as he, this time successfully, pulled Tetsu into his arms again and continued the kiss they broke off before. Daiki's tongue was very quick, and knew all the ways to work up his skill. It wasn't long before Tetsu was left to pant in his arms, dazed and losing sense of anything that wasn't Daiki himself. He chuckled as their lips finally parted, his hands already trailing down Tetsu's back, into his pants.

"Begging? You sure are a pervert, Tetsu."

But Tetsu heard no more of it as his lips followed Daiki's as he pulled away. Daiki took this chance to pull down Tetsu's pants and toss them away from them before Tetsu's weight pushed him down until he was leaning on the side of his bed. Their tongues never parted, Tetsu's desperately tasting Daiki more and more, the previous day of frustration and anger taking form of sexual desire. His mind had vaguely warned him that he was falling for Daiki's perverse teasing games again, but he couldn't stop anymore. He probably did fall for Daiki's perverse preferences. After months of (nearly) daily pleasure, having one day without it made him feel like he was being banned from drinking vanilla shake when it's right in front of him with his name on it. It was like he couldn't even hug Daiki if he didn't have other intentions now. It was frustrating. He pulled up Daiki's shirt and rubbed himself on those abs that were just the right shape to tease Tetsu's erection no matter how he rubbed against them. Daiki laughed as he took off his own pants, his lips trailing down Tetsu's throat.

"I think you've got this all wrong, Tetsu. You can't have something if you don't ask for it."

Daiki's hands slowly slid up Tetsu's stomach, fingers tracing his ribs, reaching his pink nipples, slightly swollen from daily use (minus yesterday). Tetsu shivered and moaned.

"Hng-ah.... D-Daiki.... Ha...."

One of his hands slid back down to Tetsu's own erection crying in desperation in the same way his lips were desperately marking his throat. As soon as he circled his hands around it, Tetsu jerked up, fucking Daiki's hand in search for release... and never finding it. Daiki leaves it to twitch, listening to Tetsu whine and pant incoherently while nipping at his ear as Daiki himself goes to prepare him for penetration... Not that he needed much preparing. It was soft and not as tight as a first-timer, so all he needed was some lubrication and a little bit of finger play before he can enter. But unlike Tetsu's expectations, Daiki does not enter. He prepared him, but instead of entering, he moved his hands lower, stroking the insides of his thighs, stroking his balls filled so much with come that he could not release since yesterday, sliding his hands upwards until it passed his erect nipples and up to his face, that Daiki pulls towards him for a much slower, deeper kiss that leaves Tetsu's hot, passionate, desperate tongue crying and begging. Tetsu whimpered, his erection beginning to hurt. Unable to put it into words, he pulls his hands away from Daiki's shoulders in order to relieve himself, but gets held back.

"Then beg for it, Tetsu," Daiki murmurs into him as Tetsu finally cries in frustration. He wants to pull back and just... just do things to Daiki, but he can't do anything in the state he's in. "Hng.. Please..." Daiki enters his tongue again as he wipes away the tears, "Hurry... Enter me..."

"Hmm... I won't stop you," Daiki pulls away, continuing to wipe the frustrated tears away, smiling at just how adorable this red, tear stained face was, and, closing in on Tetsu's ear, whispered, "so you should do it yourself."

Tetsu's hatred for Daiki's cockiness in that moment was as great as his body's love for Daiki's cock, and ended up spilling another series of frustrated angry tears as Daiki occasionally stroked Tetsu's cock and licked his nipples while he waited. Tetsu promised himself that he was going to punch that smirk off his face when this was over, and pushed himself downwards slowly, the penetration pushing the air out of his lungs. Before he could catch another breath of air, Daiki thrust upwards and Tetsu fell forward gasping, his vision clouded by stars. He continued thrusting relentlessly, continuing to ravage Tetsu's throat with kisses, while Tetsu remained almost limp, unsure if he was reaching orgasm or if he's already reached it. All his nerves were feeling Daiki with all their being, and as much as it hurt, it felt so, so good. Tetsu suspected he was moaning, but the impact of the orgasm(or the approaching orgasm) had muddled all his senses. He was already barely hanging onto Daiki himself, his saliva and tears trailing down Daiki's shoulder where Tetsu rested his head. Daiki kept pushing deeper, faster, Tetsu's semi-conscious moans and gasps urging him towards his own edge rapidly.

"D.. Daiki..." Tetsu called out, almost crying out, "I... Coming... Cuh..."

Daiki rubbed Tetsu's own erection to release, and watched him cry for his second orgasm before he reached his own.

 

Tetsu drifted back into consciousness very slowly, unable to remember half of what had been happening before he fell asleep. Daiki's hand was still stroking his hair, and it was only after seeing his smile that he realized he was in bed.

"Wha..." His throat felt parched and closed up, and he was starting to feel his dick aching from over-erection. He didn't even know that was possible. But it was aching like he was wrung dry, like wet laundry.

"Did it make you frustrated that much having one day without sex? Tetsu, you pervert..." Daiki murmured as he continued to stroke his hair.

"Wha... What? No! I just... You... you _always_ want sex, so I thought this was you asking for it again..." Suddenly Tetsu felt like crying again. It wasn't even something to cry about, and he didn't care if he was called a pervert, but the thought that he actually had not understood Daiki as well as he thought he did made him feel like he hadn't been a good lover at all.

"Well... You're always staring at me with sparkling eyes so I thought it was _you_ that wanted sex all the time..." Daiki scratched his head, unsure what else to say now that he's figured out that it had been wrong.

"That was... I just wanted to look at your face more properly.."

"And that was me wanting to keep you close."

Daiki lowered his arms and pulled him into a hug, one that Tetsu was sure had no hidden desires attached to it. It felt like it's been a long while since he's been able to have a hug like this, one that was so warm that his muscles just relax completely, wishing nothing but to stay there for ten more minutes.

"I guess it's because I'm too tall, huh?" Daiki kissed Tetsu's forehead before lifting his face to reveal his own laughing one.

"I'll let you stare all you want, so stay close to me like this always, 'kay?"

The kiss they shared afterwards was the first kiss they ever had that did not lead to sex. Tetsu loved it.

 

 

 

 

-EXTRA-

After he had finished washing Tetsu's body, he tucked him in and climbed in after him carefully, not wanting to wake him up. His lips were swollen, but so were his eyes. They were still tearing up, and Daiki worried that maybe he pushed Tetsu to have sex when he shouldn't. He had worried about Tetsu's body, and was intending to restrain himself, but every single time, Tetsu seemed to be asking for it. Even yesterday, it took a hundred pinches on his thigh and thinking about his parents having sex to keep his erection from being too visible.

Despite all that people say about him, Daiki actually likes to cuddle more than sex. He enjoys the sex, but he really loves the times after it, when Tetsu is just in his arms, listening to his heartbeat as they drift off to sleep, or when Tetsu is hugging his back, planting sleepy kisses down his spine in the morning... Or when they're just sitting next to each other, eating toast, their elbows bumping into each other. He loves holding Tetsu's small hands, playing rule-free finger games together, and he loves watching Tetsu's hands write when he teaches him algebra or chemistry, or whatever it was he should be learning. He loves hugging Tetsu's small frame in his arms, but even more, he loves when Tetsu hugs him when they are finally at the same eye level.

Though he loves the kissing and sucking, biting and mark-making, Daiki would much rather just have Tetsu there in his arms, doing nothing but being with him, loving him like always.

Tetsu moaned a little as he turned to his side, rubbing his cheeks onto the pillow a few times before settling in. He chuckled as he stroked down that crazy hair of his. Daiki loved watching Tetsu sleep. That was how he found out that the reason Tetsu's morning hair is so crazy is because he likes to snuggle into his pillow like that. He always imagines the day when Tetsu might fall asleep in his arms, and his next morning hair will be because of him. He doubted his arm was comfy enough, but if, one day, Tetsu didn't mind... Daiki would like to just have a good night's sleep with him in his arms. Hmm... Maybe someday soon.

 


End file.
